metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Chaosian
Welcome Hi, welcome to Metro 2033 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ghosts page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hello! Hi! Glad to see you like my updates. I'm from Spain, and i play Metro 2033 when was released. I finished the game maybe 6 times, and i love it, i think is the best game ever! Also i read the two books and are just fantastic but i prefer the game storyline. Feel free to check my updates and fix some info if you will. Theme Hey, I'm thinking about being a lot more active here in the future (when I'm not busy on my other wkikis), so thought I could try my hand at making a theme for this wiki. You can check it out here. If you like any part of the theme, feel free to use it. If you like it, but want something changed, just let me know and I'll get on it as soon as possible. Cheers :) --Anon(Talk) 15:51, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey thats great, i'll se about geting it implimented into the wikia. Looks very much like the old theme Smish34 16:01, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Looks great, i wasnt able to enable the cutom header and footer, the Logo is good and identifies us as 'Metro 2033' wikia. instead of 'generic wikia title #3' Smish34 16:10, May 12, 2011 (UTC) : To change the header and footer, you'll have to put this: .WikiaHeader { background-image:url(http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/anontest/images/0/0f/M_2033_header_ds.jpg) !important; } .WikiaFooter .toolbar { background-image:url(http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/anontest/images/1/1f/M_2033_footer_ds.jpg) !important; } : on MediaWiki:Wikia.css (needs to be created). : Also, to get the background with full quality, you can put this on there too ;) /*********** BG image ***********/ body { background:url("http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/anontest/images/f/f8/Metro_2033_bg.jpg") no-repeat center top #000000 !important; } : --Anon(Talk) 16:41, May 12, 2011 (UTC) : : Well i am using the 'My Tools' option. The highest possible quality that it can have is 100kb. Smish34 16:50, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :: If you copy and paste the code into the MediaWiki:Wikia.css, the 100kb limit won't matter :) --Anon(Talk) 18:11, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Wow... this is over my head for sure. But you guys can go right on ahead, this looks awesome! Chaos ian7 18:30, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hey im wondering if you could bump me up to Beurocrat. I dont think i need to 'prove' myself, and i'm already a sysop/editor.Smish34 19:37, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey, yeah sure thing. I'm at school right now so I don't have acess to all my resources but when I get home I'll work on that. You clearly deserve it though. = ) Chaos ian7 19:42, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. If you dont know how to do it, search special, and im sure its one of those pagesSmish34 19:43, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm back. And thanks for the tip, I've never done that sort of thing before. Chaos ian7 22:30, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Badges Ive requested that this wikia has badges. Wikia central should be getting back to me soon about it. Thye hopefully will be giving us time to edit them and make appropriate changes to themSmish34 21:20, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like a plan. Chaos ian7 22:31, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article,badges etc I think Once per week and the featured Pic should be once every two weeks. And im sure youve seen the badges i got for us. We can edit them in a bunch of different ways and change the Pic. We should also start to make evry Achievement Page and name them xxxxxxx (Achievement).Smish34 20:25, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. I've got some time today so I can rename all the old achievements. And where are the badge controlls. I don't see them anywhere. Chaos ian7 20:58, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, ive already started, also dont forget to put them in the Achievements Catagory (just below the text box on the edit page). Go onto your profile page, and see on the right where it detailes your achievements, go to the bottom of that Box, there should be a customize button in red. Smish34 21:01, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see. Thanks. And yeah I've been categorizing them. Chaos ian7 21:02, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Book use Yeah forthreich is the user. He'sgot a lot of Knowledge of the Book. He's really good at making sure there is a lot of detailed information on thepages Smish34 13:44, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks About time someone took care of the wiki. Good job! 19:10, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Categories Im going to do a huge catgory overhaul. We need to have factions and stations E.g Hunter: Ranger, Human, chracter, Sparta, Exhibition or Eugine: Character, human, Exhibition, Riga Smish34 22:08, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Last Light Stuff A huge announcement typething today. Kotaku,Gameinformer,joystiq and others all had reviews on Last Light as well as a load of screenshots a trailer. Tons of stuff. Ive updated a loadof articles and added a bunch ofpics.It sounds like its going to be awesome. Cant wait for it.Smish34-Admin, Bureaucrat and Editor 21:19, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I think you meen, preview. Yeah I unofficial found out because of your edit and images just now, haha. I'm still in computers class right now so I haven't seen the anouncment in full. For the meetime however we need to add the Metro 2033 category to all the apropriate Metro 2033 pages. I was also thinking that we should merge the Metro 2033 (Videogame) page with the category page, even if that would leave a redirrect mess (because Metro 2033 leads to the disambiguation right now). Chaos ian7 21:54, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh and I might have screwed up in calling it Videogame, and all the videogame redirects as I believe the offical term of the medium is "video game" with a space. Fffffuuuuu-- Chaos ian7 21:56, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok,idont know how that would be done. But i'll look around to see if i can do it. Smish34-Admin, Bureaucrat and Editor 22:01, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm home now so I can fix it up. To find links to a page use the "What Links Here" tool at the bottom tab. Chaos ian7 22:34, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Great work. Im sorry i couldnt help out with it. I honestly have no idea how to do it. Unless its more of manual copying info. Smish34-Admin, Bureaucrat and Editor 23:32, May 31, 2011 (UTC) No problem. Hey you know what you could do that would help though. Right now I'm adding the Metro 2033 category to all the Metro 2033 - videogame relevant - pages. I'm at B or so, if you had the time and wanted to do some categorizing you could start and Z and work your way up. Chaos ian7 23:34, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Sure, so i just add the Category Metro 2033 videogame? Smish34-Admin, Bureaucrat and Editor 23:36, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah just categorize them into: Metro 2033, like at the bottom with characters / weapons or whatever. = ) Chaos ian7 23:37, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Screenshot Hopefully they deliver. Smish34-Admin, Bureaucrat and Editor 17:14, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Holy hell, they actually agreed. This is awesome Smish, very cool that they agreed.Chaos ian7 17:19, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I know its great. And they ust announced the game for the new Nintendo console The Wii-U Smish34-Admin, Bureaucrat and Editor 17:21, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks for that info mate, I've seen some pages that are like the ones you described. I'll practice the linking stuff a bit. See ya round. Smokey McPott 12:31, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Good luck to ya. Chaos ian7 14:45, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Not a problem. Not a problem, I try to fix grammar and spelling problems as well as add to pages that I have knowledge on. Anyway, Thanks for that, it's nice to get a compliment now and then. I also have lots of work to do for school but I try to space it out. I've been doing a bit of 3D modeling aswell so that using up my time. Cheers. Smokey McPott 07:26, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Achievements/badges Fantastic work on the icons. Really look great. I thought they would be pixelated becasue of such a small image, but they came out really polished/Smish34 (talk) 23:34, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Heh, that would be due more to the wonders of technology than my skill. Glad you liked them, I like the result as well. Chaos ian7 03:03, June 20, 2011 (UTC) New Editor You probably have the message at the bottom of the screen about the new editor. Ive endabled it as a trial period for 3 days. Im going to change back to the normal one if you are not a fan of it. I think its ok and i could get used to it, but ultimatley, it can be reverted back to the old style if we both agree. Only us two can use this feature (i think) and we can only change it back Smish34 (talk) 22:05, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Home page I saw your note on the main page. The reason that the home page cannot be edited in the rich text editor is because of the {NUMBEROFARTICLES} (with extra brackets). This counts as complex code, and the rich text editor is unable to interpret it. Just thought that might shed some light on the situation. A few simple commands for html can be found here if you need them, it's fairly easy to get a grip of; in fact, I prefer to edit in source mode, there's a lot more things that you can do. I don't know if you personally needed these, or if the message was just to keep people who don't know what they're doing away. Hope that clears the home page situation up (if there was one in the first place?). I'm new to the wiki so I have no idea who anyone is, but since it was your message I felt that I should reply to you. Grammarlad(talk) 15:31, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey yeah, thanks for the tip. I took a basic HTML course at school and have been using that as the base of my editing knowlage but it's still nice to have a little background info too. Chaos ian7 18:22, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Good stuff. If you need anything hideous done in html (fairly unlikely), you can always do it in rich text on another page, then switch to source mode and fiddle with the different code. Eventually you'll have something you like the look of and you can copy and paste it to wherever you want it. For instance, tables are a little tricky in html, but are fairly easy in rich text. Grammarlad(talk) 20:41, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Slider - Metro 2033 Wiki:Sandbox * :Sandbox I think i've fixed the problem with the slider -- Chief 10:42, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Looks like you did! Thanks for the help. Chaos ian7 18:13, July 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Additional Access Thankyou, I think that would be cool. I'll definately be around here and I'll also be contributing alot more when Last Light comes out. Having said that, what are the responsibilities of being a bureaucrat, sysop, or rollback member? Just so I know what to do if you do make me one. Thanks again. Smokey McPott 01:07, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I've read the page from the link you posted. I understand what each do so If your going to make me either one I'm willing to fulfill that duty to the best of my ability. Cheers. Smokey McPott 00:56, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, i completly agree with you guys. Although i think full adminship is a little far, but Editor and Sysop responsibilities are completly agreeable. Smish34 (talk) 08:55, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Template Help Hey Chaos, thanks for granting me sysop privillages. Can you tell me how to create a new template? similar to the one you made for the metro levels? Cheers Smokey McPott 07:34, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, thanks for that, I made a weapon box so people can switch to weapon pages quickly, it's in a similar style of the ones on the CoD wiki. heres a link to it. Smokey McPott 02:08, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I forgot to mention that I was working on another one for the Metro 2033 achievements, i've finished that now and edited the pages, but for some reason my comp wouldn't let me remove the '(Achievement)' part. Smokey McPott 03:55, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Nice!!! I see you removed alot of the 'Gameplay' tags. Sorry I added them, as I saw that a few already had them so I assumed that tht category went with them (my bad). Atleast I hope my nav box I made helped. Smokey McPott 18:23, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Subject to change Hey, i made a new template for the Metro Last Light pages. "Subject to Change". Its used for all Last Light pages since we dont know all the facts yet. It makes it so that if 4A Mention a new weapon without going into it and we make a page, it means that it doesnt turn into a stub stright away. It looks like this so dont get worried if you see the category pages filled with this image. Its normal. Smish34 (talk) 22:16, July 25, 2011 (UTC) A very good idea. I can see this is going to be quite handy. = D Chaos ian7 02:04, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. So far i have done them on all pages in the Last Light category. Kinda hard to make though, so i resorted to making an image with the words i need. So if you look at the raw template, its just one image. An easy work around for that kind of problem. Also asim going through the book im going to addmore pages of characters (Even if they are quite minor) and places. So far im on Oleg, then im gonna do anton nextSmish34 (talk) 02:37, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Good show. Tell me if I can help and keep up the good work. Chaos ian7 02:51, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Walkthrough Do you mind embedding YouTube videos from this playthrough to each respective level page? Each level has it's own separate video which is not divided in parts. 22:45, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :I'll do it now for you since Chaos isnt on yet. Great videos though, nice quality, i see alot of Shakey cam videos where some kid holds it up to his xbox. Smish34 (talk) 22:50, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks. The walkthrough was all done in stealth, and no humans were killed besides the obligatory extermination of a bandit camp at Lost Tunnels near Riga Station. It is non-intuitive, took some time to study via trial and error, but that's how the game was originally intended to be played by the developers. 01:00, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, i was impressed by your patients during some of the levels. I did a similar thing on Deus Ex Invisable war where i tried to go through a no kill playthrough. It was frustrating, but i did have tranq weapons. I didnt watch too much but what i did see you stuck with the Bastard near the end. Why was that? For stealth? if so i would say the VSV would be the much better choise,but then again you didnt kill any humans, apart from Lost Tunnels and Trolly Combat. And the embedding system was such a bitch. Really over complicated. I had to embedd it once, delete it, then again so it would show the thumbnail video. But great work on theplaythrough, there really should be an achievement for that. Smish34 (talk) 01:12, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::It was more of a self-imposed set of rules because after 300 hours in-game it doesn't provide much of a challenge. The full set is in the descriptions of each video in the playlist. 01:22, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::I've arived! Just in time to be useless (yet again)! And yet on another note I'm also absolutely blown away that you have 300 hours on 2033. I'm the direct admin and I've only got slightly over 90. You must really love Metro! Chaos ian7 04:17, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yes, I do like it quite a lot. I can't say it's the best game I've played, but it has kept me interested longer than any other FPS besides Stalker and Half Life series. 13:10, July 30, 2011 (UTC) HTML Homepage help Hey, i had an idea to put in Links (with thumbnail images) to the Last Light social media pages. (Twitter, Facebook and the Last Light Forums (I did a deal with the owner/admin of the forums to advertise the wikia and vice versa)) Problem is i am HTML stupid, so could you help me with adding three images in a Nav-bar between the "Wikia contains spoliers" disclaimer and the left and right columns? I have the images just no idea how to set them out and link them.Smish34 19:49, July 30, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah sure I can help you. I may require some real time help however, IE: Steam because I can't really remember how to do that off the top of my head. I'll look back on some old notes though and refer to other websites or Wikis. Sounds like a good idea though. Chaos ian7 19:53, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Actually, what excatly do you have in mind? Do you meen like thumbnails such as those you can find on the Vault's or Combine Overwiki's frontpage (which link to other parts of the Vault) or something else? The Combine Overwiki may have what you want. They have category linking images done through this code: Games Basically, this is part of a table. It has an image which was uploaded to the wiki which when clicked on has an internal link. External links, like what you want will replace the internal link code with something more like this: google Theres also stalized text under it which does the same thing. If you're not looking for something like that, over at the vault they did it with something that looks to me like templates. " s" - I have no idea. You may also look at the Dead Space Wiki which has a nice Twitter link. Chaos ian7 20:46, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :I like the Vaults one where it directs you to different pages. I think we should have something like that. I'll try that code, see if it works, and for the link does it just go, the google example link instead of category: Wiki ? --Smish34 21:12, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, kinda. You'd use something more along the lines of: http://google.ca google I think that would work. You might want to look at more external links under source code though if it doesn't work. Chaos ian7 21:27, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :Dont worry about it, i scrapped it. After experimenting with it for about half an hour, it just doesnt want to align properly, and if it does the text pokes out. And along with that the Forum site has been suspended. Dont worry about it though.--Smish34 21:39, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Aww. Why did it suspend? It sounded cool. Chaos ian7 22:36, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Dont know. Maybe it was because it wasnt official. Although it didnt seem too "Populated" i think there were about 15-ish members Templates How do you like new weapon list templates? 18:48, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :Hey i saw them, they look kinda....fat, not in a bad way, but kinda big and vibrant, they dont seem to blend as much. If you can get it to be hidden, (ith the small Hide box, then you can put them on every page, if not were gonna keep the old ones since they blend with the page a bit more Smish34 19:57, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :They are quite 'In your face' with it, but thats fine. Oh yeah, Smish I have been looking for ways to enable an auto-hide feature to them but it keeps buggering them up, so I'm using a range of things. None have been successful, so it might take a while. Smokey McPott 20:12, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::http://memory-alpha.org/wiki/Forum:Template_hide_codes 21:22, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Why am I always the last one to see the messages on my talk page? And why do the problems always seem to be solved before I get to read them? Reguardless, I really like them. As Smish stated, they're much fatter which, ironically, makes them look more profesional. Chaos ian7 05:34, August 2, 2011 (UTC) More templates added. We will need a big Metro 2033 levels clean up though. Any help tidying up the pages is appreciated. 17:13, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Absolutely, I agree. I can help add templates and move - add the walkthroughs today when my class isn't doing anything. Chaos ian7 17:15, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::It would be very nice. Start from the last level and I'll be moving from the start. 17:26, August 2, 2011 (UTC)' :: ::I'll be with you in a moment. I gotta make a cat first. Chaos ian7 17:29, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Good work Good work.....that is all Kidding, great work on the templates. It seems that everyone else on this wikia can actually make proper templates, am i the only one? BUT.....http://metro2033.wikia.com/wiki/Metro_2033_Walkthrough, that page has a walkthrough, or do you mean a detailed step by step? because i can do that for you. Easy. Also thanks for making the achievement icons, i added that "Track" (thats what its called) and only needed a temp image, and that image suited well. I found out we can add a lot more Badges if we want to.Smish34 18:58, August 2, 2011 (UTC) : I'd love to take all the credit-, so I think I will. : Also kidding. it wasn't really my idea to make the template, I'm just helping implement them. I was thinking what we could do is tear that page apart and implement it in pieces in which we could put on each level's walkthrough page. Some pages also have a walkthrough themselves and we could also implement those. I'm also gonna have lunch right now, so I'll talk to you in a bit. Chaos ian7 19:01, August 2, 2011 (UTC) : : Back. Resume work!Chaos ian7 19:41, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Walkthrough Probably we should move embedded videos too. 22:46, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Good idea. Chaos ian7 04:49, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Why not just keep the walkthrough on the actual pages. For someone trying to find the walkthrough theywill just skim thepage to seeif its there, instead oflooking for the small link under the title. Why have so many pages just for something that would be better suited for the main page. Smish34 07:10, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Because we can have a page for level description and a separate page with walkthrough if somebody doesn't want to see spoilers. 12:03, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I have to say that I agree with Smish, This ain't the cod wiki, we don't need tons of pages to cover content that can still be accurately displayed on the same page. I can see where your coming from, but In my eyes, it's un-needed. just adding my two centsSmokey McPott 11:05, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. Personally I like to see small pages which's content isn't cluttered up by walkthroughs IE: Child. The walkthroughs themselves do not do a whole lot of good for the pages in terms of content as whenever a walkthrough is present other sections tend to suffer slightly, I don't know if this is due to the page's length or whatever but a good example of this is Outpost. Yes it adds a large number to the page count, which could use a boost anyways, but if the walkthroughs were on different pages it would also bring attention to pages which currently have unsatisfactory levels of content. Chaos ian7 15:31, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok, i think we need to at least have a clear link to the walkthrough. While the star underneath the image is nice, i think we need to have a link at the top, similar to the Category pages that also have standalone pages. And i think we should keep the Video Walkthroughs on the main page to at least have some contentSmish34 17:49, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :The link will appear when you actually create the page, but if there is no page with a walkthrough - it will ask to write one. Here: http://metro2033.wikia.com/wiki/Prologue_(Level) I created an empty page with text "test" in it. The template automatically changed to: :Metro Wiki has a walkthrough guide to this level, Prologue (Level). See Prologue (Level)/Walkthrough. It's as simple as it gets. If you don't like the position of the link - just edit the template. : 18:10, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Well if it works, it works. I'm happy with how that looks right now. If I get a good chance I'll work on content for those later on today. If nobody objects. Chaos ian7 20:09, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I did the one for Lost Tunnels, but i would like to call dibs on Defence, Dungeon and the Caves. Smish34 20:22, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good- go ahead in fact. Chaos ian7 20:23, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Looks like smish beat me to those ones. Ive got quite a few drafts written up in MS word (about 20 of them). I've been off school sick and i've been playing metro so I add more to them while it's fresh in my mind. I've already done ones for Polis, Armory and Alley. Also, I made a Walkthrough Category page, so add that category if you make any. Lastly, I'm working on wrighting down each of Artyoms dialogue for the start of each level and i may add each of them to their pages, tell me what you think of that. And Im also working on getting a transcript of the dialogue but that seems like a lot of effort. well we'll see how that turns out. laters. Smokey McPott 16:58, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Transcript (Continued from Walkthrough) Good idea like a good set of idea. Tell me if you need any help with those, I'd be happy to assist. Chaos ian7 17:27, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Smokey you dont have to do a transcript of the game. Possibly the Cutscenes, but there really isnt any need for a full transcript, it seems like a little bit too much.Smish34 17:44, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :In fact it would be awesome to have all dialogues transcribed. It would be sweet to add them as captions to the playthrough since it's in Russian. 19:04, August 4, 2011 (UTC) : :If you had all the speech throughout the game on one page IT WOULD be cluttered as hell. There honestly is no reason to have every little line of dialogue. You cant have the Walkthrough on another page saying it would clutter it, then want the transcript on the same page. There really is no point at all;have the loading screen dialogue, and put that in the trivia. Dont make a thrird page for the audioSmish34 20:35, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::http://www.youtube.com/t/annotations_about ::http://www.youtube.com/t/captions_about :: 21:14, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :: ::We were not taling about the video. Smokey wanted to do it for the Wikia. Yeah of course do it to the video. You dont need to run that through us.Smish34 21:39, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Well after seeing both sides of the argument I can't really say what we should do. Smish, it would be quite handy to have a set of transcribed dialogue especially if we ever plan to on put quotes at the beginning of most pages, however Smokey, as Smish noted making three pages for one level is quite over-extensive. I think though that if we were to do dialogue through the videowalkthroughs that would be quite handy. As another note I looked at some other wikis to see what they did, and being a fan of Left 4 Dead (and of the wiki itself) I found this page. It's not exactly like what we're doing (it's a lot longer for one thing) but you guys might want to look to see if this is the kind of thing we want. Chaos ian7 21:57, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::It was only a suggestion. But it does seem like a lot of work so I was doubtful towards the idea. I just saw something like it at the CoD wiki. God there are some dedicated editors there. Smokey McPott 22:24, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Now i dont have the PC version of the game (Yet, once i get a new laptop i will get it), but can you go into the game files and pull the dialogue? If so, you could at least post the dialogue track into the page, as an embedded file. Just a suggestion. Smish34 22:47, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::As far as I know, no. They're pretty locked- about as much as any other game. You couldn't go into Deus Ex and do that per say. Chaos ian7 23:54, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Ah, i figured you could since ongames like L4D theyhave extacted all the dialogue filesSmish34 00:02, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::I can get all the sound files if you need them. I just need to download sounds.us.vfs0 if you need them in english. 00:08, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::How do you do that? Chaos ian7 00:16, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::It's a family secret. But seriously, unpacking is not hard. 09:19, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yep, I've got the files. I can make videos for every character. 10:09, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Or just upload them here on respective character sub pages. 17:33, August 5, 2011 (UTC) What kind of data do you have? Is it small and neat - can it fit on the character pages theselves? Or is it a crapton of info (IE: L4D Wiki)? Chaos ian7 19:42, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :All voices are recorded in .ogg format and in total take up 103 mb of space. There is some fancy audio player on the wiki, but I don't think I know how to use it. 20:53, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Ahh I understand now. Chaos ian7 21:21, August 5, 2011 (UTC) So what should be done? Should I upload the files and create pages with character dialogue or should we scrap the idea? 01:31, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Talk Page. You can add a note in the trivia like "Sound files for "X" can be found here (link to talk)" The D6 page and other Locations Im gonna change up the D6 Page. At the moment it is just a Location page. I want to make it into two pages. One the location that includes a small overview of all areas of D6, and thebackground info, and then im gonna make a page concerning jkust the mission. As the page doesnt really provide much info on the mission and what the goal is. Also why is there a D6 Category? it seems quite unnesicary. I might dlelte that page and put the info as the location page. Then i think we need pages for all the Locations and station seen in the Metro. I dont mean have a page for Market, then Dead City 1, then dead city 2. I mean have a page called 'Market Station (Location)'. It boosts the page number (To be honest it does seem kinda low) and gives the Location and Level differences. That way on one page we dont need all the background info as it would be on the Location page. That way we can include who is at the location. Vendors etc, side missions (e.g.Riga: Pay the homeless) i'll only start untill you have replied Smish34 23:49, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Dude, go ahead, all those idea are awesome! Again, I'm looking for worthwhile work so just get a hold of me if you need any help at all in the slightest. Chaos ian7 00:21, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok cool. Im starting with Exhibition, then im gonna do D6Smish34 00:42, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Transcript 2 Check this out: http://metro2033.wikia.com/wiki/Artyom/quotes 19:22, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I can't hear them, get an error box, but they're nicely set up. Did you actually upload them? Chaos ian7 00:13, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Media_help 07:38, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I've finished the page of the quotes and i'm currently cleaning them up. God it was annoying going from each level to the next whilst typing it down from the TV screen. Done now though, also I saw that Dead City 2 and Ethereal don't have a narrated part so I left those out of the page Smokey McPott 04:46, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Man that looks really nice. I still wish I could get Komodo's audio bites up and working but for the time being this is great. Chaos ian7 05:00, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I was jus hoping no one had edited the page whilst I was doing it because I took my around an hour and a bit and If some one had edited it whilst i was I'd have lost all that hard work. Smokey McPott 05:10, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I've have the same worry sometimes. But if you're ever scared about that I recommend copying the data in source mode before you publish. Chaos ian7 02:33, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Character infobox Here is an updated character infobox with a tutorial included. The links are now readable and it looks a bit better overall. I didn't update all character pages in case you'll be updating the infobox first. Have fun editing. 15:14, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey yea, it looks really great! I just changed the 'eeds quotes' to 'needs notible quotes' to not raise confusion for some people who would assume that it meens 'needs complete transcript'. I'll get to finish implimenting it right away. Chaos ian7 00:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC) one problem I've identified is that when users put in their quotes, it make it into a normal wiki page. We need to find a way so that when quote pages are made for users on the wiki that it is a page that won't come up in the search bar. Other wise we'll have a plague of personal quote pages that will spam the search bar.Smokey McPott 07:19, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Additional Rights for Komodo Saurian Hey Ian, I believe that Komodo has proved himself to be a valuable asset to the wiki. I think its a good idea to give him sysop status and rollback user rights. I was hoping to bring this up while Smish was still here but it slipped my mind. but anyway tell me what you think as He's got my vote for being a Sysop and such. Hope to here from you. Smokey Smokey McPott 15:03, August 30, 2011 (UTC) metro wiki ru There is a Russian Metro wiki community [' Any link with dot ru is apparently blocked by the spam filter. Way to be racist, wikia' ]. Can we link them on our front page? 18:34, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Metro 2033 walkthrough I got my hands on a proper english dub, so I decided to do a diametrically different walkthrough of the game to partner up with an existing one. As in "everything dies", instead of skulking in the corners. 22:33, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good to me. Chaos ian7 22:44, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Save Metro wikia from arogant douchbag. Greatingz :) iv notice the big problem about this wikia metro. And it admins like neo nazi douch mcpott. Apperently he has grown alot of jealousy about me starting a new page that is about to expand, and describe differant persons civilians in metro 2033( i made this becouse i know russian, and the translate in metro 2033 isnt really 100% truth) not only that. People like yourself or fans of metro can edit aswell, thats for sure)). it is WIKIA every new thing is interested for people, as long as it stays with the topic of the genra :) before i even started edeting here, iv noticet mostly this metro wikia was standing in one place. But as soon as i started to edit few fotos and correct info, some of you became eather lost or jealouse. You dont like me beeing here thats ok :) wikia metro is not a whole world for me, besides im mainly at stalker wikia. (im a THQ fan love there games, in my opinion better then Modern warfare) im just here to spice things up of the courner of my eye thats it :) love to uppload fotos. Metro 2033 is great game , but if i miss out something in the info. Thank you for correcting it, becouse thats what a non ignorant person does. Cheers and peace out dude :) Scarecrow, you obviously have got the wrong idea. I'm not jealous of you, nor am I saying your project is not valid, I'm simply pointing out that the page you made is currently under review to see if it is a worthwhile page or not. We don't need multiple, pointless pages on the wiki, it just spams up the place. Obviously you've worked yourself into a bit of a state so I've blocked you for a week so you an calm down a bit. Looking after the wiki is not arrogance, I'm simply doing my part as an admin to make sure that this wiki stays on track. I'm not trying to troll you nor am I trying to be a jerk. Smokey McPott 12:25, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Hold on everyone, time to take a step back and do what humans do worst, evaluate a situation. Scarecrow, you're work is fine on the wiki, if a litte incorrect on the details (social-cultural diferences often translate awkwardly). As far as I can tell ''noone ''resents your edits and contribuitons to the community and wiki. That being said however, there is an unmentioned quality standard on the wiki for grammar, article presentation, and speculation / theories / trivia. I do not mind doing matinence jobs, in fact it keeps my lazy ass working, but some things need to be kept in mind. As much as it may distress you Smokey is a firend and as you may be able to see, he has the best interests of the wiki in mind. That being said Smokey, banning someone who has not actually comitted a solid offence isn't quite eithical. Now that I've refered to the talk pages, noticed that the ban has been removed, and the two of you have reached mediation I have to say I'm glad that you both handled the situation respectibly without me. So... no problems then? Chaos ian7 18:36, September 2, 2011 (UTC) sorry to butt in on an old conversation, but scarecr0w you dont seem to back up any of his claims, and if you do, well i honestly cant understand it. If you know russian i'm guessing you are russian, and dont know english too well because,no offense, but your spelling and grammer is atrocious. Also dont acuse Smokey of being a Neo Nazi. His page shows the Nazi's of the game and has a metro nazi theme, but that does not mean he himself is a Neo Nazi. Also "standing in one place untill you joined",i dont see you editing regularly, infact i am a very regular user, and have been around on this wikia almost since its beginning, and i have seen you maybe once or twice, also the english translation of the book and game has about an average of 2% wrong and only because of some translation issues or grammar issues. And you should really speak to people nicely. I've already seen that you have been banned from Lostpedia due to vulgarity, and i saw the evidence first hand. If you do keep it up i will personally bann you. this will be posted on your talk page as well so you dont miss it Smish34 00:05, September 3, 2011 (UTC)